jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Tobey
Canadian jazz pianist Paul Tobey (born September 7, 1962) is also a producer, arranger, composer, and director. He has toured and recorded with Terry Clark, Jim Vivian, Pat Labarbera, Alex Dean, and has headlined in 16 countries. He has toured Canada several times, including a University bound tour to promote jazz education. In 2006, Paul made his first debut with symphony, launching the Road to Santiago Suite, 9 movements for piano and symphony. He was the first Canadian to sign with Arkadia. Tobey has been nominated for a Juno Award for Best Jazz Contemporary Album, and has won several awards including Jazz Album of the Year, Pianist of the Year, and the IAJE Award for Service to Jazz Education. He has also been awarded several cash awards for touring, composition, recording etc. from prestigious entities such as Canada Council for the Arts, The Foundation to Assist Canadian Talent on Record, Ontario Arts Council and Canadian Heritage. Partnered with the Expositor (an Osprey Media Newspaper) in 2006, Paul Tobey lends his talents to an annual "Christmas Traditions" songbook and sing-a-long CD in support of the Sunshine Dreams for Kids. Paul is also a strong advocate creating awareness of preventable Tinnitus, educating people against hearing loss and ear damage. In 2004 he launched his book "Tinnitus Free Living" which includes audio downloads and workbooks. Discography *2007 Paul Tobey: '''The Road to Santiago Suite' Produced by Pilgrim Productions Incorporated Movements for Piano and Symphony Produced, Composed and Symphony arrangements Paul Tobey Supported by Canada Council for the Arts *2006 ''Paul Tobey: '''Live at the Glenn Gould Theatre' Produced by Pilgrim Productions Incorporated Solo Piano Supported by Ontario Arts Council *2005 'Paul Tobey: Christmas at the Piano' Produced by Pilgrim Productions Incorporated Supported by Ontario Arts Council Recorded in Toronto Live Nov.23/2005 Featuring: Paul Tobey on Piano Bass: Henry Heilig Drums: Steve Heathcoate Percussion: Dave Simpson Keyboard: Phil Gray Flute/Alto: Don Englert Engineered: Michael Jack Assistant: Matt Smith *2003 'Paul Tobey: Live at the Sanderson Centre' Produced by Pilgrim Productions Incorporated Piano: Paul Tobey Keyboards: Douglas Romanow Alto Sax & Flute: Roy Styffe Bass: Russ Boswel Drums: Gary Craig Guests: Arcady Strings featuring Kenin McKay, Jennifer Hedican, Lucy-Ana Gaston Brant County Youth Singers Choir Director: Doreen Janzen & Lisa Dawdy Kennette Live in Concert Produced by Bruce Davidson, Tanglewood Productions Recording Produced by :Paul Tobey * 2001 'Paul Tobey: Street Culture' (Arkadia Jazz)http://www.arkadiajazz.com Juno Nominated Paul Tobey Piano Mike Murley - Tenor Jim Vivian - Bass Terry Clarke - Drums Supported by Canada Council for the Arts *1998 'Paul Tobey: Wayward' Produced by JazzSol Records Distribution FusionIII Montreal Featuring Musicians: Alex Dean, Pat LaBarbera, John Johnson, John MacLeod, Sandy Barter, Terry Promane, Rob Somerville, Roy Patterson, Neil Swainson, Roberto Occhipinti, Mark McLean, Armando Borg Supported by FACTOR *1994 'Paul Tobey: Orpheus''' Produced by JazzSol Records Solo Piano Featuring: Paul Tobey on Piano Bass: Steve Holy Drums: Jim Hillman Guitar: Pierre Cote References External links * Tobey's promotional site * Tobey's training company site Among the topics: search engine marketing, public speaking, and life skills. * Record Label Page Category:Pianists